Theand
by Enigmatek
Summary: La pregunta que siempre se quiso hacer, las respuesta que no esperabas escuchar. Este juego "The{}and" es de absoluta confianza, y ser capaz de mirarse a los ojos con la verdad. AU para el día del amor y la amistad. (Shonen ai)


**The { } and.**

Por Enigmatek

¿Cómo se juega?

1.- Siéntense uno frente al otro con una distancia de un pie entre ambos.

2.- Tómense 30 segundos para relajarse y mirarse uno al otro.

3.- La primera persona empieza a preguntar. La segunda persona contesta la pregunta.

4.- Continuar por todas las preguntas explorándolas.

Todas las preguntas se deben realizar, pero, no están obligados a contestar la pregunta. Para ganar el derecho de permanecer en silencio, tienen que mirarse a los ojos durante 10 segundos antes de decir "paso".

_-.oºOºo.-_

—Compórtate quieres. — Dice uno, mientras arregla las cartas que están en medio de ellos. —Fue tu idea.

—¿Yo? —contesta el otro sorprendido— ¿qué he hecho? Me estoy comportando, ¿si?, el que está armando barrullo eres tú, ya toma la siguiente carta.

Efectivamente la toma, al leerla sonríe. Le mira directamente a los ojos. Da la vuelta a la carta para mostrarle la pregunta escrita y luego repite en voz alta:

— **¿Por qué me amas?**

—Oh… — el otro mira hacia el techo sonriente. —Qué pregunta.

 **Heero y Duo**

 _ **(5 años de relación)**_

—Hay tantas cosas por las que te amo. No sé que contestar. —Sonríe Duo intentando encontrar en su cabeza alguna manera de explicarlo.

—Solo di una. — Propone Heero, acomodando las cartas ya preguntadas en una esquina de la mesilla.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?, fue amor a primera vista… —Heero alza las cejas sorprendido— o algo así. Vamos que nuestra química debe funcionar muy bien o algo así por qué… —Duo medita un poco, recurriendo a sus recuerdos. Cambia de actitud. — ¿Recuerdas aquella reunión de tu oficina hace tres años donde fui por primera vez, para que me…

—…Te presentara a mis compañeros de trabajo, si, me acuerdo. Hilde no te soltaba.

—Si esa —confirma Duo. —Lo que yo recuerdo de esa reunión más que nada fue que golpeaste una copa con el piercing de tu lengua —Heero remueve en su boca la lengua que muestra aquel piercing del que Duo habla y este se sonríe — y entones Sally se dio cuenta y te preguntó realmente asombrada que era eso que tenías. Todos haciendo gran alboroto, y me di cuenta que era la única persona en ese lugar, lleno de tus compañeros de trabajo y amigos que sabía lo del piercing a pesar de que te lo habías hecho casi 6 meses antes… —Heero miraba el rostro de Duo mientras hablaba moviendo las manos, describiendo todo con movimientos, como siempre hacía —Es decir, me acuerdo cuando llegaste con él y que si me gustaba y eso, claro, y yo estaba feliz por que creí que nunca harías algo así por que tu familia lo iba a odiar, que justamente en tu trabajo se iban a poner como locos y,… de todos modos, lo hiciste.

Heero afirma con la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que, sabía que tu familia no tenía idea del piercing por que te lo quitabas cuando ibas a verlos. Pero yo pensaba que todos tus demás conocidos lo sabían. De algún modo lo daba por sentado. Pero… fue en esa reunión—. Duo se queda callado y muy serio, con los ojos enternecidos fijos en Heero—. Me di cuenta que nadie más lo sabía. Que hiciste eso que querías hacer, y solo me lo enseñaste a mi —. Los ojos de Duo se humedecen— y esa es una de las razones. Por que haces cosas extraordinarias,… y las compartes conmigo.

Silencio. Se sonríen.

—Tu me haces hacer cosas extraordinarias— afirma Heero provocando risa apenada y orgullosa en Duo.

—Bueno, bueno, siguiente pregunta, voy yo—. Duo toma la siguiente carta. La lee y se pone muy serio—. Uy —Heero se preocupa. Duo lo mira. Baja la carta a la mesa y pregunta:

— **¿Internamente, tienes miedo de que me vaya?**

A Heero también le cambia la expresión. Es difícil. Ambos saben las reglas de este juego, pero Duo se mantiene callado esperando y él no quiere evitar la pregunta, pero le toma tiempo acomodar ideas.

—Creo… —contesta lentamente — que es evidente que siempre, me preocupa tu… libertad.

Duo se queda muy quieto escuchándolo y viéndolo.

—No temo que un día desaparezcas sin razón o que andes con otra persona. Pero… —Heero baja la cabeza. —Pienso que en algunos momentos y en algún momento en el futuro, no seré suficiente. Y eso, te haga… irte.

Duo niega levemente con la cabeza entristecido. Entonces Heero agrega:

—Por qué se que haz tenido cosas muy buenas antes, tuviste una muy buena relación antes que yo y siguen teniendo una buena relación y yo… no siempre lo he sido.

Silencio, las miradas se cruzan.

—No sabía eso. —Contesta Duo conciliador, sabe que a Heero le cuesta mucho trabajo decir todo aquello. —Pero,… no voy a ir a ningún lado, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. De verdad. Eres lo que necesito, ni más ni menos.

Heero sonríe poco, como es su naturaleza poco expresiva pero genuina, y asiente.

Rompen contacto visual y toma otra carta. La lee y cierra los ojos sonriente.

— **¿Quién tiene más poder en la relación?** — Pone la carta en la mesa.

Duo se carcajea— ¿Yo tengo que contestar eso?

—Eso es lo que dice la carta— concluye Heero.

— _Tú._ —contestan ambos al mismo tiempo. Duo se sorprende. —Claro que no. Tú eres el que decide todo lo que hacemos.

—En realidad no hacemos nada que tu no quieras.

—¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

—Si lo es. Yo solo digo más rápido. Lo pienso menos, tú te tardas horas, pero en realidad eres tú quien decide todo.

—Yo… —Duo se detiene a pensarlo. —Es decir, creo que tienes razón, pero… tampoco es como si yo te obligara con mis decisiones, tu también escoges que hacer y que no hacer.

Heero hace un gesto, se queda callado pensando, al final asiente en aprobación.

—¿Podríamos decir que estamos balanceados? —Remarca Duo. Heero cede con dificultad.

—Aunque tu influyes más en mí que yo en ti. —Agrega Heero después de que Duo toma otra carta. Duo abre la boca sonriente y sorprendido pero ya con la carta en la mano, Heero le incita a continuar la sesión de preguntas.

Duo mira la carta, lee y se carcajea abiertamente.

—En 5 palabras ¿cómo describirías el sexo conmigo? —Pregunta muy feliz y Heero abre mucho los ojos después de verse intrigado.

—¿Eso dice? —Duo le enseña la pequeña tarjeta. —Diablos…

—Jajaja, vamos, vamos, contesta. —Duo está entusiasmado y divertido por la reacción contrariada de Heero que intenta disimular su vergüenza ante las cámaras.

—Mmm, veamos. —Medita llevándose la mano a la boca. A pesar de su seriedad sus ojos sonríen. —Divertido. —Marca con un dedo.

—Jajaja, sin duda.

—Nuevo. Cada vez. —Marca con un segundo dedo.

—Eso es bueno, no te aburres de mi.

—No creo que eso se pueda. A veces me fastidias… —contesta Heero apuntando con el dedo, dejando en claro algunas cosas. Duo se ríe. —Cálido. —Heero sigue pensando, la siguiente palabra le cuesta decirla pero la enumera remarcadamente. —Sexy. —Duo se tranquiliza y sonríe con orgullo más que con burla.

Heero tarda en la última palabra—. Intimo.

Ambos se miran atentamente. Comunicándose algo que solo ellos saben.

Duo sonríe un poco más. —No soy tan malo entonces. —Eso provoca una risa franca en Heero. —No, Duo, para nada.

—Digo, por que podría mejorarlo —Heero alza las cejas con sorpresa, Duo con diversión.

_-.oºOºo.-_

— **¿Cuál crees que es una cualidad mía, pero que yo ignoro?** — Se escucha la voz grave y algo reticente.

—Mmm. —Las delicadas manos se entrelazan elegantemente bajo la barbilla del rubio mientras piensa.

 **Quatre y Trowa**

 _ **(7 años de relación)**_

—Tu capacidad de perdonar. La falta de rencor y de malicia.— Trowa se ve serio e incrédulo. —Por que… te han pasado cosas malas, cosas realmente malas y la gente ha sido realmente mala contigo— asevera Quatre, con impotencia. —Y cuando estás haciendo tu vida, me doy cuenta de que eso no te ha afectado. Es como si, por momentos, olvidaras completamente lo que has vivido.

—De alguna manera así es— aclara suavemente Trowa.

—Si, pero tu crees que eso te hace insensible, me lo has dicho, pero no es así— las manos de Quatre aunque delgadas son firmes al señalarlo— Trowa. Lo que yo veo, es que, no te pasan indiferentes esas experiencias. Las reconoces, las recuerdas. Pero _no_ te enfocas en ver como te han podido afectar. Si no, donde estás y a donde quieres llegar. Y dejas lo malo atrás— hace una pausa considerando el pasado. —Es verdad que la alegría no viene fácilmente a ti… pero… Haz hecho amigos, y logras estar conmigo sin amargura y eres tan amable siempre. Y creo que es por que has sabido perdonar, lo que te ha pasado. Así lo veo yo, y creo que tu eres quien no lo reconoce.

Trowa lo mira con calma, tiene la mirada triste pero dulce— Gracias. —Quatre niega con la cabeza, por que no tiene que agradecerle nada, solo es la verdad. Respira y entonces toma la siguiente carta:

— **¿Cuándo te sientes más cerca de mi?**

Trowa respira buscando respuesta en el aire. — ¿Físicamente? —Quatre se encoje de hombros señalando la tarjeta. Trowa medita—. Todas las mañanas —declara de pronto. —Cuando despierto y me doy cuenta que estás compartiendo la cama conmigo… que está hermosa persona comparte la cama conmigo. —Quatre sonríe apenado. —Emocionalmente. La vez que salí de prisión y tu estabas esperándome en el coche de Heero, por que habías ido sin permiso de tu familia. Y no dijiste nada, me abrazaste por que siempre supiste que no había sido yo. Desde entonces se que siempre estarás conmigo.

—Así es —afirma Quatre completamente seguro. Trowa medio sonríe y toma la siguiente carta. Tarda un poco en repetirla después de leerla:

— **¿Qué cosas cambiarías de la relación?** —La pone en la mesa esperando con aprensión y seriedad.

Quatre toma aire mientras piensa, frunce el seño y dice: —Mi, mi religión. —Trowa se sorprende. —No mi _religión_ , sino el modo que mis creencias, enseñanzas y costumbres, interfieren a veces con nuestra vida y con… —no sabe como explicarlo… La inseguridad que se que esta te causa por… por mi familia y mi herencia y eso. Siento como mi religión… te _aleja_ muchas veces, y no por nosotros sino por, lo que implica— comparten un momento de silencio—. Se que aunque mi comunidad ya no me reconoce, pero no puedo quitar esto tan esencial de mi, por que _no estoy haciendo nada malo —_ reafirma aquello repitiéndolo como muchas otras veces se lo ha tenido que decir a otras personas. —Yo realmente estoy seguro de _esto_. Pero a veces, cuando te alejas… temo que seas tu el que tengas dudas.

—No es eso… —Trowa niega tratando de quitar esa idea. —Tengo… temor de mi infancia y la tuya. Mi infancia me enseñó a no confiar en la gente religiosa. Y mi temor… es que eso te moleste. Que yo haga algo que te lastime.

Quatre afirma comprendiendo al fin cual es el problema, y sabe que es una conversación para largo—. Mmm, bueno. Creo que es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Pero si. A mi me gustaría cambiar eso. —Se encoje de hombros denotando que no será sencillo.

Trowa toma otra carta y la lee. Sus ojos se agrandan y sonríe. La coloca en la mesa. Mira largamente a Quatre.

— **¿Te casarías conmigo?**

La expresión de Quatre también cambia, como si brillara. — Si —es su categórica respuesta.

_-.oºOºo.-_

—Oh Dios, no.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Ya empezamos con las preguntas incómodas?

— No. Pero casi. **¿Qué recuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos?**

Estalla en carcajadas —¡Recuerdo tu puño en mi cara!

 **Duo y Wufei**

 _ **(Mejores amigos, Exnovios)**_

—Recuerdo que estaba tan enojado por que ese idiota que había medio atropellado a Relena —explica Duo ahogándose en risas y describiendo todo con las manos— que cuando me acerqué creí que eras tú y sólo te empujé, y de algún modo te me escapaste, y cuando me di la vuelta, BUM! —hace la pantomima de su propio rostro siendo golpeado—, sentí como todos los músculos de mi cara se acomodaron! Fuiste un idiota.

Wufei contesta medio riéndose y acusándolo—. Tu te lanzaste como un salvaje y casi haces que nos atropellen a ambos.

—Y Relena agitando los brazos con las piernas todas raspadas "¡Idiotas, fue ese que va allá!" —Interviene Duo carcajeándose de nuevo—. Se veía tan graciosa.

—Cuando corrimos detrás del tipo tu trenza me venía golpeando la cara y yo tenía unas ganas de arrancártela pero no podía alcanzarla.

—Y por eso te desquitaste con el auto del desgraciado, mira, menos mal que nunca lo alcanzaste que le hubieras matado.

—Probablemente —ninguno puede dejar de reírse.

Minutos después.

—Ok, voy. Mmm —más calmado Duo a tomado una carta. — **¿Qué te preocupa de nuestra relación ahora?**

Wufei suspira pesadamente mirando al techo. Se lleva una mano a la boca, luego mira a Duo—. Si hay algo que me preocupa. —Duo frunce el seño—. Me preocupa que, el que sigamos llevándonos bien y, que tengamos una historia pasada _juntos_ , afecte a Saker y de alguna manera a Heero. —Hace una pausa para que Duo comprenda. —Que no puedan entender que realmente somos amigos, que… —Wufei hace una mueca— eres como mi familia, por mal que suene.

Duo se ríe, Wufei lo calla. —Es que suena tan mal.

—Tonto. Pero ¿no te preocupa eso a ti también? —cuestiona Wufei abiertamente—. Por que cuando llego a hablar con Heero, evito hablar de ti. Y Saker evita hablar de mi contigo. Lo sé. Y es ese estado incómodo que no hemos podido superar… como parejas. Es decir, ellos no creo que lo puedan digerir del todo… y lo entiendo, pero lo que me preocupa —señala a Duo para que lo tome enserio— es que nosotros no se los estemos haciendo fácil.

Duo asiente con la cabeza, coloca su mentón sobre las manos y los codos en sus piernas. —Si, si, entiendo— a él también le preocupa eso.

—Me incomoda pensar —continua Wufei— si Saker me pide que te deje de ver. Me…

—¿Enoja?

—No, me, me _mortifica_ saber que lo haría, que sacrificaría nuestra amistad por hacerlo feliz, y…

—…no quieres que eso pase —termina Duo más bien afirmándolo para él.

—Exacto.

—Si, también me pasaría lo mismo con Heero.

Wufei aclara— me preocupa que ambos piensen eso, por que seguimos siendo unidos. Pero me preocupa mucho más que sólo uno de ellos nos pida a cualquiera de los dos cortar la amistad, aunque el otro esté bien con ello. Eso es incómodo.

—Si. Si, lo es. —Duo asiente, consciente de que es un problema que no pueden enfrentar solos y menos hablándolo sin sus parejas. No hay mucho que discutir, así que Wufei toma una carta.

—Uy no…

—Oh, oh, ¿debo preocuparme?

—¿No puedo saltarme esta? —pregunta Wufei al staff del juego.

—No, pero él puede no contestarla —le responden.

—Uff. —Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y después la suelta: — **¿Soy el mejor sexo que has tenido en tu vida?**

Duo abre grande la boca, eso lo ha tomado por sorpresa —Dios, no puedo creerlo —mira al staff impresionado.

—No tienes que contestarla —sugiere Wufei.

—No creo poder mirarte a los ojos diez segundos ahora —responde Duo. —Así que… Diablos. _Si_.

Wufei se queda sin palabras. No puede contestar ni decir nada, pero mueve las manos con incógnita. Duo entiende que Heero está de por medio.

—Con Heero es diferente —explica seriamente. —Tuve que enseñarle algunas cosas, que sigue intentando modular. El es tan _fuerte_ , piensa mucho, todo el tiempo, con mucho cuidado -para todo lo que hace en su vida en realidad-, para no lastimar a nadie. Y se que eso lo frena de muchas maneras. Y créeme es _increíble_ , —le asegura a Wufei y este mueve las manos diciendo que no quiere detalles —pero cuando me doy cuenta que no se deja llevar tanto como yo, siento que no lo satisfago. —Pausa. —Y contigo, no me preocupaba de eso. Realmente no pensábamos nada, solo lo hacíamos y era muy divertido. Pero…

—Realmente no estábamos pensando, entiendo —remarca Wufei pensando para si mismo.

—¿Y con Saker? —pregunta Duo cauteloso.

—Esa no es la pregunta —le revira Wufei al notar que no tomó una carta.

—Vamos, ¡acabo de declarar públicamente que pasa conmigo!

—Es que yo no puedo compararlos, no puedo. Tu lo acabas de decir, teníamos mucha química, pero… —remarca con seguridad lo que va a decir— no nos amamos así como amamos a nuestras parejas, eso es… no lo puedes comparar.

—Entiendo, si tienes razón, son cosas diferentes —concede Duo.

—Pero eras genial y eso es lo que quieres para tu ego —agrega Wufei provocando una risa en Duo — cállate.

Duo toma la siguiente carta, se pone serio de nuevo: **—Desde tu punto de vista. ¿Qué hizo que termináramos?**

—Heero —contesta Wufei sin pausa. —Conociste a Heero. Eso es todo.

Hay un largo silencio entre ambos. —¿Tienes remordimientos de eso? —Pregunta Duo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, tu lo sabes —afirma Wufei. —Vamos, cuando ocurrió… Me dolió mucho. No entendía que había pasado, y sentí que yo tenía la culpa.

—Oh. —Duo muestra amargura y parece que intenta decir algo.

—No espera, no es lo que piensas— lo detiene el otro—. Yo entendía lo que sentías por Heero. Creo que yo me di cuenta antes que tú. En la fiesta de despedida, cuando salimos antes que los demás, Duo— Wufei recuerda perfectamente la escena—, estabas tan confundido, que dolía, realmente te dolía y me dolía a mi. Y… yo sentía culpa… por que pensaba que _yo_ te estaba provocando esa confusión, esas dudas y por lo tanto ese dolor, por que estaba completamente seguro, de que lo amabas mucho más que a mi. Y tu intentabas no hacerlo. Pero yo lo sabía y me dolía mucho en ese momento claro, pero lo que realmente me lastimaba tanto Duo, es que… lo que me entristecía a _mi_ , es que tu sufrieras tanto por eso. Yo no quería eso.

Duo se ha llevado las manos a la boca mientras Wufei explicaba apasionadamente la situación—. Realmente me amabas.

—Claro que te amaba, te amo —declara como algo obvio. —Pero tu entiendes, _no así_. Vamos moriría por ti y me atrevo a pensar que tú por mí, pero … Yo quiero _vivir mi vida_ con Saker, del modo que tú quieres vivir con Heero, ¿verdad?

—Si. —Duo afirma con la cabeza—. Justo así.

—Entonces, eres mi _mejor amigo_ —terminan diciéndolo al unísono y sonríen.

_-.oºOºo.-_

 _ **Sin fin**_

Este fic está basado en el documental interactivo que lleva el mismo nombre "The{}and", con motivo del día de San Valentín.

Son una serie de 412 preguntas entre 30 parejas, todas con relaciones distintas, que exploran lo que sería… ¿el amor?

Los videos únicamente muestras secciones de estas interacciones de pregunta y respuesta, siguiendo las mismas reglas. Y en realidad cualquier persona puede hacerlo.

Les comparto la página donde pueden mirar/jugar este interesante documental/juego.

www(punto)theand(punto)us

Ahora viene lo interesante:

¿Qué pregunta les gustaría que estas (u otras) parejas se hicieran la una a la otra? Planeo hacer otros capítulos.

Saludos y espero les haya gustado.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad 2016.


End file.
